Bathing In Sunshine
by HappyFireNekoNeko
Summary: A story about Marik and Ryou trying to help an arrogant, teenage girl from love, her alter ego and Bakura, who desperately tries to not fall in love himself. Maybe pairing BakuraXOC and MarikXOC   **FREQUENT SWEARING!**
1. Chapter 1: I hate scalpels

_*Authors note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters except Sunny. Also there is frequent swearing, watch out for that. And also, I only have the English manga and anime of this, so I'll be using the English names. Also, made up the Millennium Irons.*_

***Chapter 1: I hate scalpels***

I watched Ryou, who was on the desk beside me. He was laughing his ass off because some jerk put a whoopee cushion on the teacher's seat. There were days when he was different. His hair went all dumb and stuck up and he was an asshole to everyone. Then there were the days where he was normal, shy, giggly and girly. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days.

The teacher was going off her head. "WHO DARES TO PUT THIS... THIS THING ON MY SEAT?" Someone, obviously not scared of Ryou, squeaked, "Ryou, Miss!" Ryou grinned. I sarcastically dragged out, "Ooh, Ryou, you're such a rebel!" He glared at me. "Shut up, you bitch. And I am NOT Ryou, I'm Bakura." I bent over at my desk, shaking, trying to contain my laughs. I swung back onto my seat, and lent back, laughing loudly. "Bak...Bakura... who is he? Is your imaginary friend?" He pushed me, and yelled, "Sunny, you fucking bitch!" My chair slammed to the floor and I managed to smash my head on the corner of the wall. That's when everything went black.

I woke up in an uncomfortable fold out bed in the stuffy nurse's office, with a stupid spiky head staring over me. I glared at him. "And what is it you want, pisshead?" The nurse sharply turned to me and shouted "Language, young lady! That is no way to speak to the young gentleman who brought you here!" I looked at her. It was silent for a moment when "Bakura" decided to blurt out, "Yes, Sunshine, I saved you when you tragically fell off your chair! Please be kind!" He fluttered his eyelids unnecessarily while he said this. The nurse thumped out of the room, and "Bakura's" eyes followed her ass. "Eww, how could you like THAT?" He turned to me. "Shut up, Sunny. You know those bracelets of yours? I want them."

I looked down at my wrists. Two gold shackles with eyes roughly scratched into them, that as much as I tried, I cannot get off. "Good luck, dickhead." He started to shout now. "Don't fuck with me, Sunshine! I want those Millennium Irons, and I am going to get them!" I had no idea what shit he was talking about! I couldn't stop fidgeting the gold chains hanging off the bracelets. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted, "I can't get these off! And even if I could I wouldn't give them to you!" He smiled menacingly and leered at me with Ryou's brown eyes. "Can't get them off, hmm? I'll help you with that." He picked up a scalpel out of an open first aid kit and sauntered towards me. "AAH!" I pushed my way out of the room and sprinted down the corridor and burst through the front entrance. Why was this so familiar to me? I can't remember ever being chased by some white-haired, psychotic teenager trying to kill me with a scalpel for my stupid, ratty bracelets! I crossed over the bridge and onto the street and crashed into this blonde bloke. I fell right on my ass and he reached his hand out. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. His purple eyes stared into my green ones. "Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Rich Kids

***Authors note: In this chapter we find out the inhabitant of Sunny's Millennium Item. Please be gentle! Remember this is my first fan fic, so thanks! Also, I know Chaikrah isn't a real Egyptian name, but I had to make one up.***

***Chapter 2: I hate rich kids***

"AHH...AHH...CHOOOO!" Yugi's wide velvet-purple eyes squinted at me. "Eww. Sunny, are you sure you want to come to school today? You're really sick!" I sniffed. "I mwust fwace my fwears, Ywugi." _My nose is so blocked_. He giggled like a little kid. How is he the same age as me? "No one is going to understand you, Sunny!" I tightened the blanket around me and stared at the school. Was I really ready to go back? I don't know. It happened though. "Sunny? Sunnnny? Hello? It's time to go to class!" I jumped. "Huh-what? Owh yweah! Wait uwp Ywugi!" I ran into my class, dreading the sight of the white spiky head. "Miss Sunshine Yotsumatsu! Do you have an excuse this time?" I mumbled away as I dragged myself to my seat. I still had my blanket on as I dropped my sport bag and tried to conceal my looking to the left with my long, thick, blonde hair. He wasn't there! _Hooray! _I smiled. Then I noticed my sunshine-blond hair. That reminded me of him. Marik. I know his hair was a pale blonde, but I couldn't stop thinking of yesterday.

_***THE PREVIOUS DAY***_

"Uh, um thanks, I'm in a rush, mate, must dash..."Then **HE **started chasing after me as well! "Is there no end to this?" I mumbled. "Hey...hey! Wait! Why are you running?" I had no time for this! "Some guy is trying to kill me with a scalpel!" His naturally tanned hand grabbed my pale, freckled arm tightly. "Shit, you're fast!" I panted. "Who is chasing you?" The blond shook my arm. "Uh... um... Bakura... someone... white hair... asshole..." He looked surprised, then resentful. "Oh right, him. You're right, he is an asshole. Come with me." He dragged me over to a grey concrete building and dragged me through a dirty glass and metal barred door. "Erm, where are we going?" He glanced at me solemnly. "To my apartment." I started to wriggle away. _Some nerve! _"Why are you wriggling?" I pulled away. "Just because some guy is trying to kill me, doesn't mean you can take advantage of me, you fruit!" He started laughing. "Little girl, why would I do that? I do have some dignity!" I was enraged but I followed him anyway. "I'm not little! I'm fifteen!" He chuckled. He pressed the up button on the elevator and looked at me. "So what's your name? I am Marik Ishtar." I pondered this for a second. Should I tell him my real name? But what was the risk of telling him my real name? I decided to tell him my real name. "Sunshine Yotsumatsu" I glanced at him. "Or Sunny."

_***BACK IN THE PRESENT DAY***_

"Hey, Bogan! Wake up! It's now time to go home. Or are you so poor that you have to live here?" Seto Kaiba softly taunted in my ear with his mocking smile. _Fucking Kaiba_. I twisted my blanket under the table, waiting for him to turn around. But his ultimate mistake was putting his hand in front of me. I quickly nicked his Rolex and smiled in his leering 's probably got heaps anyway. Then we both realised that his face was very close to mine, and from close up, he didn't look so menacing. Thank God that Tea came in at that moment, or something very awkward would have happened. Although Tea thought that it did. "Ooh! What's going on here?" Tea squealed, "Kaiba trying to kiss Sunny! What a surprise!" Kaiba shot up. "I'm leaving." He said blankly as he turned to leave. Tea twisted to watch him leave. "Jeez," she whispered, "So stuck up. What was that about anyway?" I looked at her suspicious blue eyes. I whispered back, "I really don't know."

I dropped my bag onto my bed and started getting dressed. As I slipped off my skirt and put on my netball one, I started thinking. What was Kaiba doing? Why, if anyone, would he want to kiss me? He has taunted me since year 7 about my so called "poverty"! One of my main incomes was stealing his watches and selling them! So why would he like me? After I finished getting changed, I picked up my bag again and got to the door drearily. I laced up my sneakers, and started walking towards the club. I had been walking about 15 minutes when I felt my "Millennium Irons" burning, like a hot poker. "ARGH!" The pain was intense. I then was blind for a second, and I appeared in a clean room. It was brightly lit and painted an electric blue with poster plastered all over the wall. It had a hoop and ball, a computer, a bed and a clown car. Where was I? What fresh hell was this? I sat on the bed. Rather comfortable. I turned to observe the posters. They were mostly event posters for music festivals and concerts. Hmm. This room was filled with things that were... like me. I turned back. "WOAH!" An older teenager stood in front of me. "Hello, Sunshine." She had shiny, golden hair, lilac eyes, and a sweet voice. "I am Chaikrah, and my spirit lives in those Millennium Irons." She was wearing my netball uniform. "Where am I?" She grinned. Her smile was innocent. "Don't you like it? It's your soul room. I made it for you. Usually people already have soul rooms, but you didn't have one, since you didn't have a soul. So I made a soul for you. Both of us need **your** soul." I was incredibly shocked. "No soul? But... how? Why?" Chaikrah sat next to me. "Well, first of all, I was watching you and from your gathered memories, your father was a gambling man. He gambled his soul, your mother's soul and your soul to win riches. But the most idiotic mistake was to trust the evil gods. He got nothing in return for those souls but death."


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate Blonds

***Authors note: HappyFireNekoNeko is actually happy! Thank you so much Revpreg for your kind review! I will try and fix my grammar and keep being original! Thank you! Also, every two chapters, the first person perspective will change to a different character! For example, the first two chapters were Sunny, and the next two (3 & 4) is Ryou / Yami Bakura! Enjoy! P.S: Chaikrah is pronounced Ch-eye-eek-rah**_**. **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, but Chaikrah and Sunny are mine_. *

***Chapter 3: I Hate Blonds***

_***RYOU***_

Yet again, I was alone. Well, except for Bakura, but I wasn't exactly happy with him right now. "Oi, it wasn't my fault! That bird had what I wanted and so I tried to take it." His strong British accent sneered in my head. "You tried to chop off her hands with surgical equipment! Sunny, the girl who always stopped others from pulling my hair!" Bakura sniggered. "Yeah, so she could pull it herself. You, Ryou, are an idiotic, susceptible, utter wanker."

I took off the Ring so I couldn't hear his hateful voice for just five minutes, and picked up the phone. I put in Sunny's number, but I didn't press the "Call" button. I didn't know whether to actually call her. According to Bakura, she didn't believe in the Millennium Items even though she had one herself. How was I going to explain this? I decided to call her anyway. _Riiinnngg riiinnnggg. _No answer. I tried again. I noticed I could hear her obscene ringtone outside my kitchen. I moved closer to the window. It was getting louder. I noticed a body slumped against the fence. I rushed outside to see.

It was Sunny! I ran up and shook her. I noticed her green eyes seemed soulless and dull, somehow. I looked at her legs. Her skirt was blown upwards. "Gahh!" I blushed severely. I pulled her skirt down a bit. Then I noticed there were worse problems then her skirt. I looked at her eyes, then her Millennium Irons. "Oh, no...Sunny! Sunny! Wake up!" Her eyes closed. "Huh? Sunny?" Then, her eyes suddenly snapped open. They were a sweet lilac, but filled with evil intent. "Hello, Ryou. Are you missing something?" I was puzzled. "Erm, I don't think so..." She shoved the Ring into my face, and her Irons jangled. "Put it back on. Now." I did so, and swiftly arrived in my soul room. I scrambled to my feet, I could hear Bakura hiss, and spitefully say, "I've been waiting for you, Chaikrah."

_***BAKURA***_

I was utterly pissed off that Chaikrah, the bitch of the century, decided to turn up **now, **when she could have helped my millions of fucking attempts to kill the Pharaoh! She is the bloody Queen of Death, after all! "Shut up, you tart, and explain why you tried to kill my host with a miniature knife!" I looked at her for a second. She was wearing a yellow and dark blue spots polo, with a short blue netball skirt and canvas sneakers. I liked the shortness of the skirt. "BAKURA!" She started to shout in my face. "ARE YOU PLANNING ON GIVING ME AN ANSWER?" I started to laugh. And that's where she punched me in the face. I flew back and my back scraped against the road as I slid against the rough gravel. "You, bitch! I didn't come here to get punched in the face!" She stomped up, so her shadow was cast over me. "Well, give me some answers, you asshole!" I hissed while I got to my feet. "Fine then, you whore, I'll tell you. I wanted the Millennium Irons." She stared at me in utter disbelief. Her mouth hung open slightly. "And what were you planning to do with them?" My chocolate-brown eyes stared into her poisonous lilac ones solemnly as I blankly told her, "Because I needed you."

"Huh? You needed **me**? I thought you said you could do everything by yourself! Why, out of all people, would you want me?" For one of the first times, I started to blush. To stop her from seeing this, I turned around. "Don't you DARE turn around, BAKURA! Do you think you can try and get away with stealing my soul, treasure, family heirloom and my only connection to the earth by telling me **YOU** need **ME**?" She hissed. "You make me sick!" She started running down the path, leaving me behind. She left Sunny's bag behind. Usually, I would let her leave. Usually, I wouldn't care. I picked up her bag and started to chase after her, my blue and white sneakers pounding the concrete.

"Chaikrah! Wait! I can explain!" I wasn't in love or anything. I think. I hope. I just needed her to kill the Pharaoh; it's not a fucking big deal. We were in a forest of sakura blossom trees now. How long had we been running? "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" she screamed in a tear-choked voice. _Is she crying?_ "No! Chai! Wait! I need you!" She collapsed onto the ground, and I caught up to her, dropped the heavy netball bag, and sat down. "Ch...Chai. You...you used to call me Chai didn't you, Bakura?" She started crying, and crying. I hugged her closer to me. I was surprised that she didn't push me away, like she used to. "Hey, Bakura?" She sobbed. "Yeah?" I looked deep into her tear filled, lilac eyes, and she shook as she whimpered, "Why did you kill him?"

"He was hurting you, Chai! I had to! You know you had a vow you had to keep!" She looked back up at me "But he was a good guy, he was so kind and helpful to me and my sister, I mean it was only a couple of times..." I couldn't believe her! "He was you father, Chai, of course you thought he was a good guy! But you're lucky you got away! Look what happened to Ryaiklah!" She looked down at the fallen sakura blossoms. "You killed him though. When Ryaiklah finds a host, she'll kill you. He was our father after all..."


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate Flowers

***Authors Note: I'm having a few boyfriend troubles at the moment, so this might be a little angsty. Please excuse. Also note that the chapters are named after the character's hates. And there is nothing except a best friend relationship between Sunny and Ryou, unless you guys want it to be. A bit more on that later. PLEASE REMEMBER! SUNNY, CHAIKRAH AND THE PLOT ARE MINE! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!***

***Chapter 4: I hate flowers***

_***RYOU***_

"...and I just woke up in the Sakura Blossom Forest alone!" Sunny complained to me while she played with my silvery-white hair. I was nervous. Should I tell her what happened? She probably already knew about Chaikrah, but what about Bakura, Mariku and the Pharaoh? I felt her cold hands plait my hair and tie it off. She grabbed by head and turned my face to look at hers. She squinted. "Not a good look." and turned my head back. "Owowowowowowowowowowow!" I squealed as she pulled the hair-tie out. She wriggled my hair loose. "Don't be such a wuss, Ryou. Anyway, do you have any clue what happened?" I turned to her. "Well... I do actually. Well, see these?" I pointed to our Millennium Items. "These contain sprits of ancient Egyptian criminals." It was silent for a second until she whispered unbelievably, "Bull-fucking-shit." I smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid not."

I watched Sunny bang a rock over and over again on her Millennium Irons. After I told her about the Items, she couldn't be more eager to get them off. It had been about 20 minutes of this when I said, "You're not going to be able to get them off." Her angry but disappointed eyes looked at my face. "FUCK!" Her face was a bit red, and her right hand had little scrapes that were bleeding. "Erm, do you want a bandaid?" She looked confused. "Why?" She looked at her hand. "Oh." She stood up. "I'm going to the first aid office. Wait for me." And she started walking away. I was alone, again. I caught a Sakura Blossom floating in the wind in my hand. I opened up my hand and looked at it. I kept one finger on it so it wouldn't fly away. It fluttered like a little pink butterfly. I could hear Bakura's voice in my head. It was sinisterly blank sounding. "That little, fragile blossom is your friend Sunshine's life. Bit by bit, **it will** come apart, whether it does itself, or I have to help. Chaikrah is mine."

"What is he doing here?" was my first thought when I saw Marik Ishtar at our school. And why was he waiting outside the girls toilets? I thought he was gay! He gave me a dirty look. Whoops. I forgot he could read minds. I could hear Bakura growling. Then I noticed Sunny walk out of the small building. She noticed him and started to yell. I could hear her cussing and screaming from the gate. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I looked at my shoes. I decided to walk away. It wasn't my business, or was it? I stopped. She was my best friend. I couldn't just leave her there with some evil guy. "Hey!" I shouted, "Leave her alone!"

_***BAKURA***_

There goes my hikari, risking his life, again. Although, if Marik did try anything to hurt him, I would formally rip his pretty little face off with a Spork. I could hear that painful bitch, Sunny, say with a smile, "Oh, thank you, Ryou, you came to save me! I knew I could count on you!" Ryou sighed. I was sick of this debacle, so I decided to bother myself with other things. First of all my problems was stealing the Millennium Puzzle. But I had proved many times to myself that it was impossible to do alone. That built onto my second problem. I needed Chaikrah, but she didn't trust me or like me enough to kill the Pharaoh for me. _Bugger this_. I needed to do something to make her like me, to trust me. A present...?

_***c7.000 BCE***_

"_I shouldn't have done that." Chaikrah was looking guilty, kneeling down, cleaning the blood from her sword. "It's just that peasants make me angry." I chuckled. "I know what you mean. Just wandering around, conning, being loud, haggling..." Her blood-soaked face looked up and smiled at me. "Those are dumb reasons, Bakura. I think it's because the peasants that wander around are those types of people my sister sells herself to. The merchants, the farmers, and don't forget those ones that call themselves 'adventurers'. Her face was scowling in distaste. "I just remember that, and all I can feel is rage and I'll be out of control. I mean, I even bit a woman's arm off with my teeth. I hate how I do this! I hate it! I hate __**me**__!" I ducked down to look into her crumpled face, stained with angry tears. "You need to understand, Chaikrah, that these people deserve it. They deserve to be punished for what they did to your family. What they did to your sister. What they did to you." She looked confused. "So I should kill you?" _

_I anxiously picked a velvety red flower from its bed. "Well, considering what I said, I guess you have every right to..." We both stood up. "...If you can catch me that is." I jumped up and my right foot landed on a windowsill, which I used to project myself up wards to the, flat, sandy roof. Chaikrah sprang after me. She was incredibly fast! She was starting to catch up to me. I had been __**way**__ too confident that I would be faster. The hot Egyptian sun was searing, which made sweat pour down my face so much it was dripping. We were jumping from each rooftop for what seemed for years when I remembered the flower clutched in my sweaty hand. This was my only chance. My feet scraped along the sandy rooftop as I watched pure blonde death sprinting at me in a short white dress. I threw my hand out. She stopped and looked into my hand. She looked up at me. Then she looked down again. I was panting as she contemplated the flower. She picked it up, looked deep into my fatigued eyes, and smiled sweetly as she cooed, "I don't think I should kill you after all."_

_***BACK IN THE PRESENT***_

_Of course! _I was sure that red flower would do it. But... would it bring back bad memories? Or will it help her become her old, sweet self again? "OOF!" I heard someone yell as they got hit. I decided to take over. Sunny was bashing the shit out of Mariku whose Millennium Rod was just out of reach of his tanned arm. "WHO-THE-FUCK-ARE-YOU?" Sunny shouted with each punch as Mariku was trying desperately to push her off. When he succeeded, he stood up and shouted, "You fucking bitch, I am going to fucking rip you legs off and fucking feed them to you!" Sunny smiled menacingly at Mariku's sneering face. "I'd like to see you try." I did too. But why Chaikrah hadn't come out yet was a mystery to me. He lunged towards Sunny, but he was deflected by some invisible wall. Sunny looked up. Her eyes were a murderous lilac. She poisonously sneered, "I hope you know that I'm impossible to kill."

***NekoNeko: YAY! I finally got chapter 4 done. This took me about two weeks to finish because I hadn't had much time to write and I keep on getting distracted!**

**PAIRING VOTE!**

**Should Ryou and Sunny be a couple? Or should they stay BIFFFFFLLLLLS? (Best friends lol)**

**Chaikrah and Bakura?**

**Marik and Sunny?**

**Please tell me what you want in the reviews and I will take your votes into consideration! Thankyou!**

**Ninja Steve: Everyone's going to die; Of course.**

**NekoNeko: **_***SLAMS NINJA STEVE TO THE FLOOR* **_**Of course not! **

**...**

**0_0**


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate Schoolgirls

***Authors note: !WARNING! ALMOST LEMON!**

**NekoNeko: This is probably the last chapter I'll do in a while for Bathing in Sunshine. So far I've had almost no response to this story, so yeah.**

**Ninja Steve: She thinks everyone hates it.**

**NekoNeko: This is very hurtful, since this is my first fanfic. But I will continue if you want me to. Please want me to! This is a story to be built on, so feel free to give me tips! Also, I know I use the English names, but I prefer to use the name Mariku to Malik. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER YOU WILL SEE IN A WHILE OF BIS!**

**Also, the bit in **_**italics**_** is Marik's flashback to the day in the first chapter.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER ONLY CHAIKRAH, SUNNY AND THE PLOT ARE MINE! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IF I DID, 4KIDS WOULDNT OF RUINED IT, I WOULD BE RICH, AND I WOULDNT BE WRITING THIS AS A FANFIC! ENJOY!***

***Chapter five: I hate Schoolgirls***

_***MARIKU***_

Shit. I forgot that Chaikrah was inhabiting that girl's body. Bakura said she hadn't yet, and that she was still building her host a soul. She hissed at me like a snake. "Did you think you could get away with trying to hurt my hikari, Mariku?" I chuckled. "I don't want her. I want **you**, Chaikrah." She took a step back, her head tipped back. She was laughing! She bent over, holding her stomach. "Ahahaha, do you know how many times I've been told that? Don't lie. You don't need me, or want me. You're powerful enough by yourself. And how do you expect to get me without Sunny?" I had to convince her.

"Well, first I would, uh..." She smiled. "Well first, you would have to try and get the Irons without hurting Sunny or you would risk waking me. Then you would leave part of my soul behind in Sunny, find me a new host that is compatible with me, which is very rare, since I am only compatible with the Yotsumatsu family, and three of them are dead." This was a lot more complicated than I thought. "Chaikrah, I need you to listen. I need you to help me destroy everything." Her face frowned. "What do you mean by everything?" I looked into the sunset. This had taken a while. "I mean everyone. I mean everything. I mean the universe."

The orange light shimmered on Chaikrah's beautiful, confused and seemingly hurt face as she whispered, "I would never, ever do that. Everything is too precious to meaninglessly destroy. Every life is a miracle." _Christ, she's being herself._ I needed her to get angry, so much so that she's blinded with rage. I went for it. "You can't talk." She started getting defensive. "I had no control! I didn't mean it! And how do you even..." She looked distracted, and then she whispered, "Sunny, it's not safe for you! ...Well, okay, if you think so..." The Egyptian eyes on her Millennium Irons began to glow, and she fell backwards in a dramatic way. "WOAH!" _Oh fuck this, the little brat is back!_ Chaikrah had got away again! She got up off her ass, ran over to me and swung in front of me, grabbing the white haired boy's hand. He was there the whole time! Why didn't I notice? They were sprinting away, the now purple-ish orange light sparkling on their shimmering hair. I found that I had no reason to chase them, so I turned and headed for the gate. _What a waste of time._

_***MARIK***_

_And what fresh hell was that? _I was standing outside a large store, painted black with a giant metal sign that exclaimed in bright pink letters, "XXX Super Store" with two heavy paper bags, each printed with a large black "X". _What? _I grabbed the handles of one of the bags and pulled them apart to look inside. I swiftly swung my head away. "Ugh!" Magazines, handcuffs, and suggestive maid costumes filled the bag. What the fuck was Mariku trying to pull off? I decided I was feeling generous. _Hmm, now who needs some fun? _I giggled as I walked down the street. _This will be funny. _I sneakily ran up to a doorstep and dumped the bags. As I started to turn I realised something. I forgot to ring the bell. I quickly pushed the little white button and I ran to hide behind a tree. The door swung open to reveal a teenage boy with blonde hair. "Joey, who is it?" a voice called from inside. "Um, no one's here, just some bags..." He opened one up. "Argh! Christ!" A younger girl with long red hair came up beside him. "What is it, Joey? I wanna see!" His mother called from inside, "Joey, bring those here!" He ran inside with the bags and the girl ran after him, her red hair tailing behind her. "Joey!" The door slammed behind her. I noticed what I was doing was what some kids did to other people on my street. Why wasn't I ever a kid?

It was really dark now. Something jingled in my pocket. I got it out, the glowing light stinging my purple eyes. It was another pointless message from the provider. I closed the message and looked at the little pink numbers. It was already 10:28pm. I slid the phone back into my pocket and sighed. I looked across the cracked road and saw the dark lake. Her blond hair, that cheeky attitude, I just loved everything about her. But I knew I shouldn't. Being with me puts her in danger, and I definitely don't want that. But that lake, it just makes me think about her. Sunny Yotsumatsu.

_***THURSDAY LAST WEEK***_

"_Damn this..." I whispered as I pressed the up button. "The elevator's fucked." I had taken us ages to try and lose Bakura, and now the elevator doesn't work? She looked at me. "We could take the stairs." I looked at her face. "They collapsed under pressure. Mrs. Kazuya isn't losing any weight." Sunny giggled. She was so cute. "Well, Marik, where do you want to go then?" I thought for second. The arcade? But it was closed at this time of night. Or the...? "Yes!" I thought, "I'll take her there!" I grabbed her hand. "Come on, sunny!" I smiled. "It's time to go!"_

"_Isn't it pretty?" I asked her as she gazed in awe at the Sapphire Lake. The reflection of the full moon danced across the soft ripples. "Yes, it really is. I am very grateful that you took me here Marik! Thank you!" I felt although I was about to pass out. No one had ever said "thank you" so sincerely to me before. "Hey, Marik, how deep is this lake?" I looked at her. "Hmm, around 3 metres around the edges, and 5 metres in the middle." Sunny plonked herself down onto the park bench, and I followed. "So why the fuck is Bakura trying to kill you?" She pulled up the sleeve of her pink blazer. "Well, it's these." The golden cuff glimmered in the moonlight. "He was trying to kill you for jewellery?" She smiled as she turned her wrist to reveal the eye, the same eye that was inscribed on my Millennium Rod._

"_I thought there were only seven!" Sunny looked puzzled. "Seven of what?" She didn't know? "The Millennium Items! All of the ancient Egyptian artifacts__ have those eyes inscribed into them. Some of them contain souls, like my Item; some of them give powers to the owner, like my sister's Item. What you have there is very powerful and could be dangerous. You must never let Bakura have this. Neither anyone else." She nodded. I shivered a little, and she started un-buttoning her blazer. "Hmm?" She draped it over my bare shoulders. "You should wear a coat some time!" Her white, long-sleeved, business shirt fluttered in the wind as she looked out to the lake.__ "Why are you being so nice, Sunny?" She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Why shouldn't I? You have been very kind to me, so it wouldn't be fair to just be horrible to you, would it?" She snuggled closer to me, and looked back out to the lake. "It's funny to see all the ducks sleeping on top of the water. They just look so silly." Sunny was so cute when she talked, or sneezed, or anything! I couldn't have been falling for her already, could I? _

_She leaned her blond head on my shoulder and sighed. Her golden blond hair mixed with my pale blond hair as the wind blew westwards. "Life is so tiring and stupid." That was one thing I wasn't expecting to hear from a well fed girl living in a suburban paradise. "Well, can I help fix that?" She looked up in to my lilac eyes and cooed, "Maybe you can." Her right hand was at the back of my head, her left holding my hand. My right hand slid to her back and I went for it. The kiss was long, sweet and perfect. A lot better than Bakura's kiss, I'll tell you that for free. I felt a bit sad when it ended, and Sunny whispered, "You can swim okay, right?" I was confused. "Erm, yeah, why?" A wicked smile shone on her face as she said playfully, "Oh, just this reason." She giggled when she pushed me into the shining lake. When I surfaced, she shouted, "Out of the way!" and splashed into the lake, causing the water splash and wriggle. "Hey, Marik!" I turned to her floating head. "I need you to do me a favour. Next time you see Ryou with me, please pretend that you're annoying me, and pretend to get scared if he threatens you. He's my best friend, and he thinks he's girly, so I need you to help." I smiled. "Okay, Sunny, anything for you!"_

***Authors Note:**

**NekoNeko: Phew! Finally! This is definitely my favourite chapter! I know it's not very much like Marik or Sunny to be nice, but this chapter is so sweet!**

**Ninja Steve: Did you notice NekoNeko made a yaoi reference?**

**NekoNeko: Yes I did! What a naughty kitty I am! In "Bathing in Sunshine", Marik has had his "experiences". I'm basically referencing every Marik-Bakura yaoi in existence!**

**Ninja Steve: NekoNeko also wrote this story wearing a giant, pink, fluffy top hat! **

**NekoNeko: It's the way of the world. Anyway, if I get reviews and favourites, I WILL continue this story.**

**Ninja Steve: But if she doesn't, she'll know that no-one likes this story, and she'll continue with other things.**

**NekoNeko: This is sad. *is wearing grieving hat* I really do like this story. But goodbye, my sweet! Please review! No flames please! People who flame will burn in the Shadow Realm! Goodbye ya'll!**

**Ninja Steve: See you next story!**


End file.
